


day 11: shopping

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, clearly i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: bucky meets a fan at the grocery store





	day 11: shopping

**Author's Note:**

> took me a while but i'm finally back. i took some time to plan out n write bullet points for the rest of the month so hopefully i'll be able to get these out sooner.

They entered the grocery store, list in hand (which Tony still made fun of them for). “This is way bigger than Levin’s, huh?”

“Definitely,” Bucky replied. “Should we split up?”

“Yeah, it’ll make it faster,” Steve said, ripping the list in two. “You get the things on this half, I’ll get the other, meet by checkout.”

“Got it.”

 

Bucky stood in the aisle, overwhelmed by how many options there were for something as simple as a loaf of rye bread. His Depression era frugality told him to go for the cheapest option, but just as he was about to make a decision, he heard a voice say, “Excuse me, sir?”

He turned to the voice and was met with a little kid, probably no older than seven, wearing a Captain America shirt. Bucky knelt down to the boy’s level and he continued. “You’re Bucky, right?”

“I am. What’s your name?”

“Devin. I just wanted to tell you that you’re my favorite Avenger.” Bucky’s heart nearly stopped at that. Favorite Avenger? Not Steve, or Tony, or literally anyone else, but him. He wasn’t sure if he even considered himself an Avenger, especially given his past, but this kid definitely seemed to think he was.

“Thank you,” he said, not knowing what else he _could_ say.

“Can my mom take a picture of us?” he asked quietly.

“Of course.” A woman, presumably Devin’s mom, took out her phone and gestured for them to get closer. Bucky put his arm around him and smiled for the picture. Soon after, he saw Steve looking around and caught his eye when Devin wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“It was nice meeting you, Devin,” Bucky replied. The kid waved as he walked away and Bucky went over to Steve.

“That was terrifying,” he admitted.

“You handled it well,” Steve said. “I didn’t see the whole interaction, but that kid looked pretty happy.”

“He said I was his favorite Avenger, Steve.”

“Well, I’m not surprised.”

“I really don’t even consider myself one.”

“Why? Everyone else does. You go on missions, you save people. You’re part of the team.” Bucky shrugged and Steve knew it would take time to get the idea through his head.

They went through the checkout and began the drive back to their apartment, when Bucky suddenly said, “Steve, I forgot the bread.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
